


With You

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, Cuddling, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Connor, becoming a deviant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Connor finally has the location of Jericho, but he decides to make a detour to Hank's to borrow a few clothes. When Hank shows up however, Connor is overwhelmed by new emotions.





	With You

Becoming a Deviant was confusing. Everything about what he felt and what he knew he shouldn’t feel was confusing. The fact alone that emotions were coursing through his - mechanical - head, was wrong. That’s not what he had been programmed for. He had a mission, and because that was still such a strong urge in his programming, he found himself in front of Hank’s house. He finally had the location of Jericho, but dressed as he was he couldn’t go there.

 

Everything was falling apart, and he couldn’t go back to CyberLife, nor could he just go out and buy any clothes. He didn’t have any money nor a human that would give him some. The only person that he knew might not just kill him on sight, was Hank. Or at least that’s what he thought. He would get angry, but Hank often did.

 

Then again he _had_ help him get into the evidence room. It had been a long road, but Connor was almost sure that there was some kind of bond between them. He had learned a bit about humans, and found them very confusing, as much as his current state of mind. But it seemed that Hank was most times very reluctant to show any particular emotion towards him aside from anger.

 

Lately though…

 

There had been many instances Connor had almost gotten hurt - killed, even. Every time he barely managed to survive. He was reckless when it came to the investigation, and Hank made sure to tell him every time. But now, when he did, he held him close for a moment. Physical affection was not something Hank ever did, not as far as Connor had ever observed anyway. Now he found himself enjoying that kind of affection. Hank’s hand was always so warm.

 

Connor squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, tried to concentrate on why he was here. It was raining, and cold, his sensors registered, and finally he dared to come out behind the fence that surrounded the next house to close the distance to Hank’s. The window he had broken to make sure he was alright a while back was still only covered with a piece of cardboard. Hank really needed to replace that, it was dangerous, but convenient to him now as he simply pushed it aside and opened the window.

 

The kitchen was dark as he slipped inside, closing the window as silently as he could. But unlike before, Sumo wasn’t here to greet him, and Connor felt a twinge of disappointment. He had liked how soft his fur was when he caressed it. Something about Sumo made him think that he was smiling. It was silly, dogs couldn’t smile.

 

Straightening himself, he looked around briefly to make sure Hank wasn’t here. There was no noise coming from anywhere nearby, not even a heartbeat softly in the distance. The only sound was the wind coming through the broken window. He would really have to make sure Hank would fix it sooner rather than later. But there wasn’t time for that now.

 

He carefully made his way through the messy living room, trying not to step on anything that could make a noise or that could be alive. But no, the closest thing to being alive was the mold growing on an old microwave meal. Pushing that thought out of his mind he made it to the bedroom door, closed, he waited another moment before he pushed it open. Seeing in the dark wasn’t a problem for him, so when he saw that he truly was alone he stepped inside.

 

Here there were only clothes strewn on the floor, some of them with a strong scent to them. Sometimes Connor questioned why he had been built so closely to a human, it didn’t help him do this any quicker when all he wanted to do was open a window. He made himself ignore the stench and instead finally made his way to the closet, sliding the door softly open.

 

The scent here… was different. Connor pulled out the first dark shirt he could find, a black t-shirt that suited his purpose well, and shrugged out of his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, quickly followed by his own shirt. Before he could put on Hank’s… he hesitated. This scent was familiar. Nothing he had consciously registered before, but now it was clear what it was. It was Hank.

 

The scent that he followed around all day, that filled him when they were closely chasing after a suspect, that drifted over when Hank filled out paperwork and he was patiently waiting nearby. It had been present every day and now it was everywhere. Connor didn’t know why he hesitated, or why he took the shirt and pressed it to his nose, why he closed his eyes and inhaled. But the scent that filled his entire being was worth it. Worth the hesitation, the possibility of getting caught.

 

Images flashed through his mind. That rare smile Hank had given him, the way he had touched him to try and hold him back before Connor had run onto the freeway anyway. The way he held him again when he saw that he was alive. Hank’s hatred had made way for something else, or at least Connor judged it that way. Humans were still so complicated, and confusing. With himself being in that same state, he didn’t know what he was doing.

 

He wanted to stay. As badly as he wanted to finish the investigation, he wanted to stay just as much.

 

The sudden light in the bedroom made him turn around to look at Hank, who was standing tensely in the doorway. Sumo was shuffling behind him and for a second Connor couldn’t help but smile at him. He was always so excited. A good dog.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?,” Hank asked, taking a step closer. “Are you- Are you sniffing my shirt? What the hell!”

 

“I…,” he had never hesitated before in what to say, but he didn’t understand his own actions. Slowly he let his hand fall by his side, still holding on to the shirt. He did need it after all.

 

“Why are you shirtless?” Hank looked weirded out, and that made sense. For all Connor knew about humans, this was definitely strange behaviour. “Jesus Christ, are you malfunctioning?”

 

“I don’t appear to be, all my parts are working as they should.” Technically, anyway. The things he was feeling, the fact that he was feeling things, hadn’t been in his programming. As far as he knew.

 

“Then what the hell, Connor?,” Hank closed the distance between them and snatched the shirt out of his hand. “You better tell me what’s going on right now or I’ll throw your ass out of here.”

 

“I just wanted to get some clothes to blend in,” Connor explained. “I was going to be in and out without you noticing. I will return them, of course.”

 

“You mean if by some miracle you’re not shot and killed,” Hank snapped.

 

“There is that possibility, yes, but I am anticipating all possible outcomes. I do not plan on getting shot.”

 

“That’s what they always say…,” Hank trailed off, looked down and slowly sat down on his bed, the black shirt still in his hand. Connor reached out for a moment, then pulled his hand back.

 

“You seem distressed, lieutenant.”

 

“I told you I didn’t want you to go,” Hank sighed, but didn’t meet his eyes, even when he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it to the ground. Sumo took it and pulled it somewhere out of their line of sight.

 

“I have to finish this,” Connor said, taking a tentative step closer. He found himself wanting to reach out. Not for the shirt this time.

 

“Why is this so important to you? Is it just your programming?,” Hank looked up at him now, and there were tears in his eyes. Connor was startled by this. It meant Hank was sad - why was he sad?

 

“It’s what I was built to do. To solve this case.”

 

“That’s all you are, huh? Just a machine, obeying orders… And here I though- Well, doesn’t matter what I thought.” He handed Connor the shirt, which he took slowly, a little confused. “Here, you wanted this, right?”

 

“Why are you sad?,” Connor asked, genuinely curious. His hand was still on Hank’s, covering it, and holding on to the shirt.

 

“Because you- You’re a reckless machine and I’ve seen you almost die a hundred times and I think that if you do this your luck is going to run out.”

 

“I don’t base my decisions on luck I-”

 

“Oh just shut up, will you,” Hank interrupted him.

 

Suddenly he was standing, suddenly he was pulling him close. Suddenly - he was kissing him. Connor’s eyes were wide open as he tried to come up with the right thing to do. That scent he had breathed in before was all around him again and he found himself at ease, trying his best to return the kiss that had almost startled him. He wasn’t sure if he had been built for this. Was he doing it right?

 

Just as abruptly as Hank had kissed him, he pulled away again.

 

“God how pathetic am I…,” he turned away from Connor, running his hands through his hair. “Can’t get laid by any human so I’m going for a machine. Jesus Christ what is wrong with me?”

 

“I do not think there is something wrong with you, lieutenant,” he tried to say helpfully. “There are many androids made for sexual intercourse.”

 

Hank groaned and stopped just before the wall, then slowly let his head bang against it.

 

“Please don’t hurt yourself,” Connor quickly went to him, taking his hand to pull him back. “I don’t know if I was made for it, or if I did the kissing right, but I thought it was nice.”

 

He turned to face Connor again and this time there was a faint smile on his lips. Hank was going through so many emotions, it seemed, that Connor had a hard time keeping up with all of them while also trying to figure out what was going on with himself. He wanted to be close to Hank, closer than he was now. Kiss him again.

 

“You did okay, Connor,” Hank said softly. “You thought it was nice?”

 

Hank briefly glanced at Connor’s LED which he was sure was turning rapidly at this moment. He did think so, and he wanted more. More of Hank, in what way, he wasn’t sure.

 

“I have had… increasingly conflicting emotions,” Connor admitted. “In regards to… you.”

 

“Me? Connor, are you sure you’re alright? You never hesitate like that.”

 

“It’s just a lot to process. I am not deviant but I-”

 

“Would that really be such a bad thing?,” Hank interrupted, slowly reaching out to take Connor’s hand. The shirt finally fell to the floor. “It just means you’re feeling things. Doesn’t mean you’re going to go rogue on me, does it?”

 

“I would never do that!,” Connor said quickly. “I would never do anything to hurt you!”

 

“You’d hurt me if you left tonight,” Hank said quietly, he was stepping even closer and Connor didn’t know why he felt so conflicted suddenly. Was this nervousness?

 

“How could I hurt you if I’m away?,” he asked, genuinely confused.

 

“Not physically hurt me. But I’d be scared for you. Christ, I don’t want you to die, okay?!”

 

“Why do you always sound angry when you say these things? Does emotional vulnerability bother you?” He tilted his head slightly, waiting for Hank’s answer. All he wanted was to understand.

 

“Jesus, Connor, you’re always direct, aren’t you?,” Hank put one hand on his hip and mustered him for a moment. “Suppose it does. Leaves you open to get your heart broken. Don’t expect you to understand.”

 

Connor looked down, one hand moving almost on its own, softly pressing against his chest. He found it ironic that some of his components had been made to resemble those of humans. Technically, he had a kind of heart, but it wasn’t the one Hank was talking about, he knew that. It was a metaphor, and yet strangely one he could relate to.

 

He looked up at Hank again.

 

“Can you kiss me again?,” he asked. “I want to see something.”

 

“You’re a little weird, Connor, aren’t you?”

 

Hank didn’t give him time to answer when he cupped his cheeks and leaned in again. This time Connor was a bit more prepared, tried to kiss Hank back, tried to find a rhythm with him. He could taste Hank, there was whiskey on his tongue but Connor didn’t analyse. He shut that part of himself down, and instead let Hank guide him, trusting him to teach Connor.

 

He felt warm again. Not only because Hank’s body was so close to him, but warm in a different way. Heat that didn’t register on any of his sensors. He liked feeling this way.

 

“I don’t want to leave,” he whispered against Hank’s lips. “I want to stay here with you. I want to kiss you more and be here and, and- Figure out what I’m feeling. I feel so much, I can’t tell what it all means. But I know I don’t want to leave you.”

 

Everything was falling apart. His mission, his programming, the red walls around him, vanishing in an instant. All that occupied his mind was Hank. Amanda was nowhere in sight.

 

“Then stay,” Hank said softly. “Just stay and we’ll figure out everything from there.”

 

“Okay,” Connor nodded. “Tell me what to do. What do I do now?”

 

“I don’t really know. There’s no instruction manual for when you fall for your android,” Hank shrugged awkwardly and let himself fall on the bed again, ruffling his own hair.

 

“You fell?,” Connor asked, about to inspect his head for injuries. Maybe that’s what had made him act so strangely.

 

“No, Connor, Jesus, don’t take everything literally. It’s a saying, it means that… I like you.”

 

“Oh, I see. But you said you hated me.”

 

“That was quite a while ago. Here wait, come sit with me.” Hank pulled him towards the bed, and they both sat on it, facing each other. Hank didn’t let go of his hand. “I admit I was very prejudiced when you showed up, I’m not even sure I know when exactly that changed. But I think it happened watching you going through your own changes. Deviancy doesn’t seem so bad when it’s just- It’s just you trying to figure yourselves out.”

 

“I’m not a d-”

 

“Pretty sure that you are,” Hank interrupted, but with a gentle smile. “It’s not wrong to feel things, Connor.”

 

“It’s not what I was made for.” So many things were running through his head. He was doing something bad by staying here. There were so many things happening right now and he just gave up on his mission. Just to be here with Hank?

 

“There’s better things in life than getting killed for your mission, hey…” Hank reached out to cup his cheek, made him look up. “Things will happen as they happen, maybe that’s selfish of me, but I want you to be alive to see what happens after.”

 

“CyberLife can just replace me,” Connor said quietly, the thought itself distressed him immensely.

 

“That wouldn’t be you anymore. I- I just want you to stay, alright?”

 

“Okay,” he said, looking down for a while. This would have consequences. CyberLife would find out. They would send someone for him, and then he would be replaced. He didn’t even know what kind of consequences that would have for Hank. And still…

 

“Hey Connor, you okay?”

 

“I don’t understand… I just don’t understand- I-”

 

“Shh, hey, come here.”

 

Hank pulled him close into a hug, and Connor let him. Let himself be guided gently to lie down although he did not know what a change in posture could accomplish. What set him a bit more at ease was Hank’s presence, his warmth and his steady heartbeat.

 

“Do you actually do some kind of sleepin’, Connor?,” Hank asked him after a while, his hand gently caressing him.

 

“No, but I could induce a stand by mode if that sets you more at ease.”

 

“Not really about me, just wondering what will make you comfortable.”

 

“I am not sure I know. I like this,” he said. “I like being like this with you.”

 

“It’s called cuddling, genius.”

 

Connor felt something on the top of his head, when he looked up, Hank was smiling at him. He inched a little closer, feeling brave enough to press a kiss to Hank’s lips. Yes, he really liked how that felt. Connor settled in then, letting his head rest on Hank’s chest and he listened to his heartbeat. Now that he was concentrating on it, it didn’t appear as regular as he had thought. He would have to make sure that Hank would go to the doctor soon.

 

“Don’t mind if I fall asleep, alright?,” Hank said softly. “It’s been a long day.”

 

“Please get some rest, lieutenant.”

 

He was mostly staring ahead, listening to Hank’s breathing becoming steadier, waiting for him to fall asleep and trying to fight his guilty conscience. Things were happening right now that would change the life of androids everywhere. Only he wasn’t influencing it, like he was programmed to. It was the strangest sensation.

 

Eventually he got up, trying his best not to disturb Hank who grumbled something in his sleep so that Connor couldn’t help but smile. He thought that Hank was pretty cute. Handsome, too. Connor wasn’t oblivious, he knew that if their relationship developed more, there were other things than kissing that Hank would want. He was pretty sure that he was equipped for those, and slowly he was thinking that he wouldn’t mind exploring that together with him.

 

But those were thoughts for the morning.

 

Connor turned off the bedroom lights and closed the door behind him, then had to grin when Sumo immediately greeted him. He scratched his head and neck, let him lick his face and then guided him away from the door and into the living room. Before he played with him though, he had to get rid of that mouldy… thing. Sumo followed him around as he cleaned up the living room, put another piece of cardboard over the broken window, and finally wiped off the kitchen counter to get rid of most of the dirt.

 

Finally he sat down on the kitchen floor to face Sumo, who was just bringing him a shirt.

 

“Oh, do you think I’m cold?,” Connor asked, knowing full well Sumo couldn’t answer. “I’m an android.”

 

But Sumo nudged him again with the shirt in his mouth, so finally Connor took it and put it on. Of course Sumo didn’t understand what being an android meant, but he was trying to be good. So he ruffled his fur again.

 

“Good boy.”

 

He was brought a yellow ball then, and Connor rolled it across the kitchen floor, watching Sumo chase it. He was careful not to make too much noise, and softly praised Sumo whenever he brought back the ball. It was a good distraction, although he was evidently capable of still worrying while playing with him. Back and forth his thoughts went, just like that yellow ball, but in the end, they always ended up with Hank.

 

Letting out a deep sigh, he leaned against Sumo when he came up to lick his face. As if he were trying to mirror him, Sumo yawned. It was time for him to go to bed as well, and Connor led him to his bed close to the couch where he curled up in an adorable way. Left alone with his thoughts once more, he found himself standing in front of the bedroom door.

 

He could be quiet, he could see in the dark…

 

Connor slipped inside again, so careful not to wake up Hank who still had one arm outstretched as if to invite him in. Sitting on the bed, he watched him for a moment, trying to come to terms with what he was feeling. That warmth. It made him smile.

 

Wanting to feel it more, he resumed his former position on Hank’s chest, who stirred a bit in his sleep.

 

“Why’re you up?,” he mumbled.

 

“I just looked after Sumo. I’ll go into stand by now.”

 

“Mhm…”

 

Connor closed his eyes as to not freak out Hank when he woke up next to him. All of his non essential functions powered down now, triggered whenever Hank would move to turn on the lights. It was a blissful moment of nothingness, as it always just appeared to be one moment. And the next he was lying by Hank’s side, looking up at him, the bedside lamp giving off a low shine.

 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Hank mumbled.

 

“I didn’t sleep,” Connor said, and Hank chuckled.

 

“It’s just- Ah, nevermind. How do you feel?”

 

“I’m not sure. I should check the web for what happened last night.”

 

“Don’t do that,” Hank said quickly, taking his hand. “Not yet, okay?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I like this. You and me.” Slowly, Hank pulled Connor’s hand closer, pressing a kiss to its knuckles. Then he leaned in to kiss his lips as well, and Connor closed his eyes. “Sorry about the morning breath.”

 

“That’s okay,” Connor said softly, looking at Hank once more. “I like this too.”

 

Connor felt a hand slide under his shirt, felt an arm wrap around his waist and then he was pulled closer, finding himself in Hank’s lap, legs on either side of his torso. The kiss deepened, and Hank briefly mumbled for Connor to part his lips for him. He did, feeling the urge to look up how to do this properly, but finding himself lost in Hank. In all of him.

 

“I could connect to CyberLife,” Connor said quickly when Hank pulled away, he could feel his breath on his lips. “And download additional software for sexual intercourse.”

 

“Oh Jesus, Connor, don’t do that,” Hank groaned and rolled his eyes. “You make it sound terrible.”

 

“I just want to know how to do it. Of course, I know the theory of reproduction and sexual intercourse, but having never done it I feel quite unsure.”

 

“A virgin, huh?” Hank was grinning now, but Connor didn’t understand why.

 

“I suppose that term would apply.”

 

“It’s okay, and normal to be nervous,” Hank reached out to brush a bit of hair out of Connor’s face. He hadn’t even realised it had gotten loose. “I’d rather teach you. I don’t want just another sex bot, Connor.”

 

“Why not? It would make things easier.” It felt strange to be nervous, yet safe at the same time. These conflicting things confused him.

 

“Because you’re… you. Connor. Not any other android. You’re the one who showed me…,” Hank trailed off, his hand slowly coming to rest on Connor’s shoulder.

 

“What did I show you?,” he asked curiously. He couldn’t remember doing anything of the sort.

 

“That there are things worth living for,” Hank finished softly, looking into his eyes. “I want to appreciate that. And you.”

 

Connor was still so confused, even when Hank kissed him, but he didn’t stop to ask how he could have possibly shown him something like this. He did as Hank had asked him to, concentrated on the here and now to learn from him what he needed to do. He wasn’t sure where he got the urge from to push Hank down, but he gently did so, leaning over him to make sure they never broke the kiss. That is, until Hank gently pushed him away.

 

“I do need to catch my breath,” Hank said, panting slightly.

 

“I’m sorry, lieutenant.”

 

“Call me Hank already, will you?”

 

“Okay.” Connor found himself smiling again. “Hank.”

 

He pulled Connor down into another, shorter kiss, and Connor thought that he was finally getting the hang of things. Hank seemed to be content, at least. He just had to remember to pull away so Hank could breathe every now and then.

 

“Get that lube from the bedside table, will you?,” Hank asked, nodding towards it.

 

“Oh, but I think I can self lubricate. I suppose that’s what it’s there for.”

 

“Well I can’t,” Hank replied.

 

Connor stared at him for a moment. Watched his smile widen. Finally, he understood.

 

“I thought that I would bottom,” Connor said. “Most men your age would prefer a submissive partner in bed.”

 

“Did you just look that up?” Hank raised an eyebrow. He looked disapproving.

 

Connor paused.

 

“I did.”

 

“And what did I tell you?”

 

“To not do that,” Connor admitted. “I won’t… anymore. What do I do now?”

 

He leaned over to open the drawer of the bedside table, finding a half empty bottle of lube there. He didn’t question further what he did with it, he wasn’t sure he liked the idea of Hank being with someone else, although the odds seemed low. Hank had been very reclusive ever since Connor had met him, he doubted someone else was in his life.

 

“Now we undress,” Hank nudged him so Connor briefly slipped off his lap, both of them quickly getting rid of their clothes.

 

Connor knew the theory, obviously, and though it was unexpected that he would be on this side, he was looking forward to it. He loved taking care of Hank, who neglected himself so much. All Connor wanted to do was make him feel good now. He settled in between Hank’s legs, pushed one up to let it rest on his shoulder, leaning to kiss the knee gently.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Connor said. He had the lube, gently circled Hank’s entrance with one finger, but didn’t quite push in yet.

 

“Just go slow, it’s been a while for me,” he admitted. “I’ll tell you if you should stop, don’t worry.”

 

He concentrated on going slow, pushing a finger into Hank so very slowly, then looked up to watch him. There were certain signs of discomfort that Connor was looking for, but Hank’s breathing was even, and although he bit on his lower lip when he pushed further into him, he did not appear to be in pain.

 

From what he knew about intercourse, he should be looking for Hank’s prostate, find out whether that was pleasurable for him or not. Unable to see, he found himself looking up a little, trying to find it inside Hank. When he let out a soft moan, Connor stopped instantly, looking back at Hank.

 

“Is this your prostate?,” he asked, and Hank huffed again.

 

“Yeah but Jesus, stop saying it like that,” he complained, rolling his eyes. There was a slight flush in his cheeks though. “You’re killing my boner.”

 

Connor opened his mouth to ask how he could be killing his penis when he changed his mind, realising that this was probably not meant literally. He still had to pick up on quite a bit of slang, and sometimes he wondered if Hank was doing this on purpose.

 

“I did not mean to do that, but this is pleasurable to you, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, come on, I’m not that fragile, okay, just go on already.”

 

“You are more fragile than you think,” Connor said, leaning to kiss Hank’s knee again. He added a bit more lube to his fingers, then slowly pushed in a second one. “But I will do as you ask. Is this okay?”

 

“Yes, god, ahh…”

 

Connor found pleasure in watching Hank, seeing the change in his expression, the way he closed his eyes and parted his lips when he brushed over that sensitive spot inside him. It was incredible to feel the heat around his fingers, to feel Hank stretching around them. If he compared them to the size of himself though, he would need to be a bit more patient.

 

So he reassured Hank when he demanded his cock already, his free hand caressing Hank’s thigh, his lips peppering kisses to the inside of it, wherever he could reach. Slowly but surely another finger was added, and Connor thought that he was impressed by how wide a human body could stretch without any pain.

 

“Lieutenant, I will pull out my fingers now,” he warned, and still being careful, did as he said. A slight gasp escaped Hank’s lips, and a shudder went through his body.

 

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Hank said somewhat breathlessly, and when he reached out for Connor, he leaned in instinctively, ready for his kiss.

 

He liked kissing Hank. He liked it so much he didn’t want to stop and almost wished that Hank didn’t have to breath so he would never need to pause.

 

“I’m sorry,” Connor whispered against his lips. “I will put my penis in you now, okay?”

 

Suddenly Hank was laughing, shaking with it, so much that even a tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, but needed a few moments before he could calm down again.

 

“I think you just managed to sound the least sexy that anyone has ever sounded on planet earth.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “What would you like me to say?”

 

“Oh I don’t know it’s just- You sound so much like a robot. Just say cock and ass or dick, or, I don’t know. Just don’t say it like that.”

 

“Okay I will try.” He leaned in so that his lips were right beside Hank’s ear. He was holding himself up with one hand, the other guided his cock to Hank’s entrance, teasing just a little. Then he whispered. “I will fuck you now, Hank. Just like you wanted. I’ll make you come all over yourself.”

 

“Oh, fucking hell,” Hank groaned and Connor found himself grinning, the smile widening when he started to slowly push into him.

 

The sounds, the moans that tumbled from Hank’s lips were pooling in his groin, spreading a heat through him he had never experienced before. He didn’t even know whether his erection had been a conscious decision, or whether he had simply gotten aroused by fingering Hank. Either way, the heat was incredible, it threatened to overwhelm him.

 

He felt Hank’s legs wrap around his waist, felt his hands gently caress his back, and he couldn’t help looking down at him. He thought Hank was beautiful.

 

“Fuck this feels good,” Hank moaned. His hands were slowly sliding lower, and came to rest on Connor’s ass. “How do you feel, Connor? Tell me.”

 

“You’re so- It’s tight, and hot and-”

 

“And?,” Hank encouraged him, kissing his jaw, and Hank’s beard tickled him. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, ah-,” he stopped halfway thrusting into Hank, realising he had moaned just like him, except he hadn’t meant to.

 

“Good, Connor.” He felt him tighten around him, and another moan escaped his lips. “Good, keep going, you’re doing so well.”

 

He nodded at Hank, a million thoughts were racing through his head so that they all felt like none at all. He was concentrating on so many things, the heat, Hank underneath him, the tightness around his cock, he couldn’t express just how good it made him feel. In the end, all he could do was moan.

 

Hank guided him, hands on his hips, encouraging him to speed up or slow down, and make sure he figured out what he liked. What they both liked, Connor insisted. His pleasure was not his priority, when he thought about his mission, what he was supposed to do, all that showed up was to make Hank happy.

 

“Touch me, Connor,” Hank pulled him close, took one of his hands to guide it to his cock. “I’m close. Fuck me harder.”

 

He wasn’t quite sure how he did it. How he jerked off Hank, still thrusting into him, while he was slowly getting more and more overwhelmed. But he watched Hank underneath him, his beautiful Hank closing his eyes and arching, finally coming over Connor’s hand and over his belly. As he did, he tightened around Connor once more, and finally that heat got too intense, it almost felt as if he short circuited for a moment. Except, he could still see, he could still feel, and what he felt was incredible pleasure.

 

Hank… Hank was smiling at him.

 

“You just came,” he informed Connor.

 

“So did you.” Hank had to chuckle, and so did Connor. “Did I do okay?”

 

“More than okay,” Hank said, caressing his back. “Still room for improvement, but I’ll teach you.”

 

He guided Connor to pull out of him, and both of them looked down.

 

“Huh, didn’t know you could actually come,” Hank pushed a finger into himself, something white on it when he pulled out again.

 

Connor leaned in, and licked.

 

“Oh Jesus Christ, Connor. I thought you were done licking stuff!”

 

“It is organic,” Connor said, seeing the components flash up. “It is not going to be detrimental to your health.”

 

“Well, thank god for that.”

 

For some reason Hank still laughed as he settled back into bed, then reached out for Connor. He ended up resting on Hank’s chest, listening to his heartbeat again.

 

“Do I have to leave?,” Connor asked.

 

“Of course not. Why would you ask that?”

 

“We do not know what happened. Perhaps androids will be outlawed.”

 

Hank hesitated for a moment, then started to reach out for the phone that was on his bedside table. He unlocked it, and Connor turned so that he could see the screen.

 

“We’ll find out. But whatever happened, Connor, you have a place with me.”

 

Finally, Hank opened the news app. And finally, they found out.

 


End file.
